Avec Vous: Porque tu me perteneces
by DanielleCatBall
Summary: Un beso que estalla un romance, una envidia que separa, una promesa y un solo destino. -Albert...Estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- Dijo la pequeña pecosa con cierta tristeza en su voz. -Nada ni nadie nos separará, mi amor, lo prometo... Por que tu y yo nos pertenecemos.
1. Capítulo 1

**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE Kyoko Mizuk Y Yumiko Igarashi**

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, William? Preguntó George al ver al apuesto rubio con aspecto desaliñado y un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

Los ojos azules del rubio contemplaron un momento a su querido amigo, una sonrisa amarga se asomo en su precioso rostro

-¿Sabes George? ¡La amaba tanto!... ¿pero qué digo? ¡no! la amó, George, muero por ella, vivo por ella… pertenezco a ella. Le jure amor eterno, George ¿me escuchas? La amare para toda mi vida.

- Señor William, no entiendo a que se refiere ¿Está usted hablando de la Srta. White? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Hay! George ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Absolutamente todo!... Ella me aguardaba, tan inocente y hermosa, pero yo... yo ¡me puse a temblar como una hoja! No pude contener mis sentimientos, George ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Maldita sea!- Con una furia temible William Albert Andrew aventó su vaso de whiskey al piso produciendo un ruido sordo.

-Hijo, debes de tranquilizarte… le confesaste tus sentimientos ¿Y qué? Debo decir que en hora buena, William ya lo veía como todo un solterón ¿Usted sabe?- George comento intentando tranquilizar a su viejo amigo, el cual consideraba casi como a su hijo, George sabía que cuando el rubio hacía rabietas era bastante terco e insoportable.

-Usted no entiende, George. Yo me le acerque más tímido que un niño pequeño, ella estaba inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta… y , yo ¡Yo la besé! Y… fue maravilloso, George, besar a alguien a quien amas con todo tu ser. Por un instante el joven magnate se ilumino y recordó aquel glorioso beso, esos labios tibios, ese rostro. No tardo mucho en cambiar de actitud al recordar lo siguiente que aconteció.

-Pero, George… ella,…. Ella no huyo, no lo rechazo… , pero fue entonces cuando vi esas lagrimas que caían de su rostro como blancas perlas y ella estaba inmóvil del impacto,

Albert dio unos pasos para luego sentarse en el sofá de su oficina, el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en el. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, retiro el cabello que se encontraba en su cara y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

-Soy de lo peor, George ¿no es así?

-Señor William, usted sabe que yo lo considero casi mi hijo y por lo tanto me voy a permitir decir esto. Yo sabía que usted amaba a la Srta. White ¿sabe? Por alguna extraña razón pensé que ustedes dos eran la pareja perfecta, sin embargo debo preguntar ¿Le dio oportunidad de hablar a la chica por los acontecimientos anteriores? ¿Le dijo que la amaba?

-Este… no, para ser sincero no di oportunidad… salí corriendo como un cobarde ¡Un maldito cobarde! Dios mío ¿qué debo hacer? Tengo que buscarla… decirle que la amo. ¿Sabes? No soy nada más ¿entiendes? Nada más que un pobre perro dispuesto a morir por ella.

-Entonces te recomiendo que le expliques lo sucedido, William ¡no te quedes aquí muchacho! Ve tras ella.

No tomo ni un segundo para que el apuesto rubio saliera corriendo de su oficina, mientras que a lo lejos se escucho un –_Gracias, George _casi inaudible.

George sonrío para sí mismo, no permitiría que William cometiera los mismos errores que él, o sea dejar ir al amor de su vida, y tener que vivir día tras día sin ella más que sus recuerdos…

-Rosemary… siempre fuiste tu..

Todo estaba en total obscuridad, solo se podía ver a través de las ventanas las cuales dejaban ver el brillo de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo zafiro.

Albert, quien sabía cómo llegar al cuarto de Candy casi que con los ojos cerrados, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar allí… a la habitación de ella, la mujer que le robaba los sueños. Toco la puerta de caoba con cuidado, puesto que ya era tarde y lo último que quería era despertar a su pequeña pecosa de sus dulces sueños.

Durante un momento todo quedo en silencio ¡Dios! Debía de ser para el joven magnate los minutos más lentos de su vida, sus manos varoniles empezaron a sudar con nerviosismo y mordía su cachete mientras esperaba que abriera… o por lo menos contestará.

Suspiro con resignación al no obtener respuesta y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario dirigiéndose a su habitación… hasta que un chillido llamo su atención, era la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que le tenía que decir? Tranquilízate, Albert… tu puedes hacer esto, solo necesitas controlarte y tomar las consecuencias de tus actos- Parecía un adolecente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y otras emociones que se apoderaban de él. Era… era…¡Ridículo!

-¿Albert?- pregunto una dulce voz la cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Candy… yo…,yo… Quiero disculparme por mi tonta conducta de hace rato, no debí actuar de esa forma…

-No tienes porque disculparte, Albert – Dijo la pequeña pecosa extendiendo una de sus delgadas y frágiles manos al rostro de su salvador, su príncipe de la colina.

Era una caricia deliciosa, cálida, frágil… el apuesto joven movió su rostro acercándose más a la mano de su pequeña. No quería que ese momento se acabara nunca, por primera vez, ella lo acariciaba de esa forma.

Esa caricia fue suficiente para darle valor al apuesto rubio que estaba parado frente al amor de su vida, su dulce y tierna Candy.

- Candy ¿Sabes que te quiero?- dijo el rubio de manera segura y firme acercándose más a ella.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por la sorpresa que le había causado tal declaración... _¿Qué se supone que debe de contestar? ¿Yo también te quiero? ¿Gracias?_ La mente de la pecosa trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en algo que decirle al galante rubio que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Albert…yo…, yo… Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno lo sé- Respondió de manera muy apenada, pero ¡Dios! ¿_Qué clase de respuesta era esa? _Su rostro ardía de la vergüenza.

-Entiendo- Le respondió de manera sombría a su amada. –Será mejor que duermas, pues es tarde ya, Candy- con una sonrisa fingida y amarga en su rostro, el magnate se dispuso a alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera… No podía verla a los ojos, su corazón se sentía destrozado por dentro. Ella no lo amaba ¿No es cierto?

Apenas había dado unos pasos el rubio, cuando sintió que la pequeña mano de Candice tomó su playera negra para detenerlo. El se sorprendió por la reciente reacción de la chica, pero aún más cuando sintió que sus pequeños brazos le abrazaban la cintura.

La cabeza de ella se encontraba en la amplia espalda de Albert, sus brazos estaban fuertemente aferrados a la cintura de esté. Sus rubios y rizados cabellos caían hasta su cintura ocultando un poco su rostro.

-No te vayas- contesto la chica de cabellos de oro.

-¿Candy? Dime ¿sucede algo, pequeña?-

Albert logró soltarse del abrazo de la chica para quedar frente a ella, fue entonces cuando pudo inspeccionarla… Su pecosa era absolutamente hermosa, sus ojos, sus labios, sus rizos que caían de un modo bastante sensual y ¡Madre mía! Ese camisón blanco el cual podía transparentarse un poco su figura esbelta y bien formada de e. –_No Albert ¡Concéntrate! No debes mirarla, pero maldición, maldición ¿por qué sus instintos de hombre tenían que salir en ese momento?-_

-¡Yo también te quiero, Albert!… Me di cuenta de ello hace tiempo, pero hoy que me besaste, pues… estaba muy sorprendida ¡discúlpame! Decía mientras sus lágrimas brotaban sin parar y caían por su rostro sonrojado.

El, quito las perlas saladas del rostro de su amada con tanto amor y ternura que la hicieron temblar con tu toque.

-Candy, Candy… todo este tiempo y tú ¿me quieres?.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza incapaz de mirar a Albert directamente a los ojos y con su mano jugueteaba nerviosamente con uno de sus rizos.

La tomó por la cintura y unió los dos rostros con un beso, un beso en el cual se transmitían todos sus sentimientos, no fue un sorpresivo ¡no! Ella le respondía, la dejaba besarla y aferrarse a ella. Era como sentirse en el cielo, sus labios cálidos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y su olor a lavanda y rosas… Era simplemente exquisito.

El beso en un principio era tímido, pero fue elevando hasta ser un beso pasional, lleno de deseo. Albert comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de Candy, por su espalda, sus rizos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, en ese momento se aventuro a besar su cuello de nieve de manera delicada, mientras la rubia pecosa soltaba algunos suspiros.

Albert después de un momento reacciono que eso no era propio de caballeros y ¡diablos! Aún ni la estaba cortejando, si él quería llegar más allá con ella tendría que ser de la manera correcta, ya que ella se merecía ser tratada como una princesa.

Se despego de su amada con mucho esfuerzo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y aspiro su aroma una vez más.

-Buenas noches, pequeña-

Entonces William Albert Andrew se dirigió a su habitación dejando a una rubia muy alterada y feliz con lo sucedido.

¡Hola! les traigo un fic de esta hermosa pareja que a muchas nos robo el corazón.

Sientanse libres de comentar, cualquier crítica ya sea buena o mala son apreciadas.

Un beso a mis queridas lectoras.

_**Danielle CatBall**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de KYOKO MIZUKI y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

Los rayos del sol se filtraron a la habitación de una pequeña rubia dormilona. Sus rizos se encontraban enmarañados y extendidos por la almohada, estaba en posición fetal con su pijama un poco levantada revelando un poco de su piel de porcelana junto con sus pequeñas pecas en su rostro eran un deleite para cualquier hombre quien la pudiera encontrar en ese estado. Ella era tan frágil, delgada y chiquita como una muñeca.

Se encontraba soñando pacíficamente ¿qué soñaba? Probablemente con el hombre al cual corazón le pertenecía.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! Abre la puerta, una dama no debe de dormir hasta estas horas de la mañana, aunque sea domingo- Dijo la tía abuela enfadada por la actitud de la muchacha insolente.

-¿mmmh?... ¿tía abuela? Ya voy, ya voy…- Dijo la hermosa rubia levantándose a duras penas de su deliciosa cama… ¡caray! Por más que intentaba nunca le daba gusto a la tía abuela, siempre había una causa o motivo que la hacía enfurecer.

-¡Buenos días, tía abuela! ¿Cómo amaneció usted?- dijo Candy al abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Su voz aún estaba pastosa y los ojos casi cerrados dejando escapar una angelical sonrisa.

-¡Nada de buenos días, Candice! A esta hora ya deberías estar lista para bajar al desayuno. Desgraciado sea el día en que dije que te enseñaría modales para ser toda una dama- Dijo la tía abuela con un aire dramático, mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus ojos negros.

Candy suspiro ante el drama de la anciana, en verdad era una persona muy difícil… muy, pero muuuy difícil. – No se preocupe, tía. Estaré lista en treinta minutos, tiempo perfecto para alcanzar el desayuno, pero por favor ya no llore ¿sí? –

La tía abuela se conmovió ante las palabras de la joven chica, la miro a sus ojos y sintió un aire de nostalgia.- _Ella es idéntica a Rosemary… - _Pensó la tía abuela mientras con su mano derecha retiraba las falsas lagrimas recién derramadas.

-Muy bien, Candice…¡Y no quiero retrasos! ¿Escuchaste?-

-Por supuesto, tía… por supuesto-

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a darse un baño. La tía abuela siempre insistía que debía ser atendida por alguna de las mucamas para baño y arreglo personal, pero a la pequeña le disgustaba la idea -_¿Qué es eso de no poderse bañar sola? Es simplemente ridículo, no soy una buena para nada- _pensó esta mientras llenaba la bañera con agua caliente.

Cuando la tina ya estaba llena, se despojo de su pijama y ropa interior dejando ver su blanca y nívea piel. Se sumergió y recargo su cabeza en un costado, Sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato y un suspiro salió de los labios rosados de ella.

Vaya que había trabajado mucho los últimos días, tuvo que hacer turno nocturno para suplir a una de las enfermeras la cual se había incapacitado… Anhelaba tanto el fin de semana para poder descansar.

Al llegar el sábado, un día antes nuestra rubia había acordado con Albert que cenarían juntos en aquel restaurante de comida italiana, el cual disfrutaba bastante, pero para su sorpresa no hubo ni salida, ni cena solo un beso…

-_Albert… mi adorado príncipe ¿qué te llevo a actuar de manera tan apasionada el día de ayer? ¿Sabes? Yo llevaba meses ocultándote mis sentimientos… no podía permitir que ellos arruinaran la amistad tan hermosa que teníamos, pero ¿está bien, verdad? Tengo la sensación de que todo estará bien, mientras tú estés conmigo._

Candy se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con su amado príncipe de la colina, aquel vagabundo con una espesa barba resulto ser una de las personas más importantes y ricas en América…. Que sorpresa se dio cuando él era nada más y nada menos que el tío abuelo William... su Albert.

Candy casi pierde la noción del tiempo pensando en su rubio de ojos azules, así que salió con prisa de la bañera dispuesta a cambiarse y peinarse.

Tomo la decisión de ponerse un vestido color rosa palo un poco vaporoso el cual llegaba a sus rodillas, el cual contaba con listones en los hombros y un juguetón escote rectangular, se puso unos pequeños tacones color beige y retoco sus labios con un tono rosa natural.

_-Tenía que verse bonita ¿no es cierto?... para él…- _Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pecosa.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar al comedor, en el cual ya se encontraban Archie y la tía abuela…- _¿solo ellos?- _pensó y por un momento se sintió desilusionada al no ver al apuesto magnate.

-¡Buenos días, Gatita! Vaya que luces hermosa esta mañana ¿Qué te cuesta vestirte así siempre? Así ya te hubiera invitado a salir más de mil veces- Dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su dama favorita.

-¡Archie, pero que cosas dices! Tu ya tienes a Annie- respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba sutilmente por el recién comentario de su querido paladín.

-Ella tiene razón, Archibald debes respetar a tu novia e intentar no decirle halagos a otras mujeres… por mas encantadoras que sean. ¿No es cierto, pequeña? Pero concuerdo con él te ves hermosa el día de hoy - Interrumpió una voz masculina a espaldas de Candy.

-¡Albert, muy buenos días! Por un momento pensé que no desayunarías con nosotros- Dijo la rubia muy nerviosa mientras todos los colores se le subieron a su rostro al observarlo.

Albert tenía un aspecto muy informal, una playera ajustada color azul marino y unos pantalones de algodón que lo hacían ver muy varonil, su pelo largo y rubio un poco desordenado y unos cuantos mechones caían en su rostro.

-Vamos, Albert no tienes porque tomártelo así. Yo solo dije la verdad, ella se ve muy bonita hoy ¿no es así, gatita? No es como si estuviera engañando a Annie.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías niños! tomen su desayuno y después seguirán discutiendo lo que quieran. Y antes que nada quería anunciarles que daremos una fiesta.

-¿Qué dice tía? ¿Una fiesta? Usted sabe mejor que nadie que no me gustan en lo absoluto…- dijo Albert mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mantequilla

-Sí, William. Una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Sarah, pues ella y sus hijos siempre mantuvieron mejor contacto conmigo que ustedes.

-¿Los Leagan? Tía, disculpe que le diga pero Sarah y sus hijos no tienen nada de bueno y amable.

-Silencio, William. Ya está decidido y en cuando a Candice, ella me ayudara con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa eso… eso quería decir -_¡noooo!-_ Tener que pasar tiempo con la tía abuela, dedicándose a enseñarla a comportarse como dama. _–Oh Dios por favor no, otra vez tendrán que ser aburridas horas leyéndole la biblia, intentado aprender todos los familiares y amigos de la familia Andrew, y no comer postres a su gusto-_ Inconscientemente hizo un puchero y arrugo un poco su respingada nariz.

-Jajajaja, gatita mala suerte la tuya jajaja- Archi estaba de lo más divertido con su desgraciada suerte.

-¡Archibald! Te he dicho que en la mesa no se ríe estruendosamente…tsk niños maleducados, no le veo la gracia.-

-Vamos tía abuela, no se enoje lo que pasa es que a decir verdad, Candy ha puesto la cara de lo más graciosa, no es que despreciemos su fiesta.

-Muy bien, ahora continúen desayunando… y no quiero más carcajadas en la mesa ¿escuchaste Archibald?

-Sí tía… no volverá a suceder-

Los cuatro terminaron su desayuno y fue cuando Archie de disculpo ya que tenía unos negocios que atender y no podía llegar tarde.

-Bueno, tía… pues Candy y yo pensábamos ir a cabalgar un rato ¿le parece?- El rubio puso una cara de suplica a su querida tía.

-William, sabes que con esa cara no puedo negarte nada. Pueden ir , pero escúchame debe ser a un lugar donde todos podamos verlos ¿entendido?-

-¡Sí tía! Respondieron los rubios a unisonó mientras se asomaban sus sonrisas en los rostros.

Albert rápidamente tomo de la mano a la rubia y salieron corriendo de la mansión. Era un hermoso día, el cielo estaba más azul que nunca y las mariposas junto con los pájaros revoloteaban por allí.

-¡Albert, espera! ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras se soltaba de la mano de su príncipe.

-¿No quieres ir a caminar? ¡vamos! Es un día precioso, pequeña.

-William Albert Andrew, no pienses en ningún momento llevarme a lo "obscurito" ¿eh? – señalo Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

Albert tomo una vez más la mano de Candy con mucha ternura y le respondió –Mi pequeña, sabes que no haría nada que te dañara a ti. Ni aunque me muera por unir tus labios con los míos, jamás lo haré mientras tú no me lo permitas-

Ella sintió que se perdía en sus ojos azules como el mar. – Siempre he confiado en ti, Albert. Lo haría con los ojos cerrados ¿sabes?- una celestial sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de la joven.

-Entonces vamos, pequeña-

Él le ofreció su brazo a la pequeña doncella que se hallaba junto a él y esta lo acepto gustosa.

Comenzaron a avanzar por los grandes jardines de la hermosa Mansión, ambos quedaron en silencio y disfrutaban de la belleza de todo ello. Al pasar una hora a lo mucho y ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca la cual se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Candy… es necesario de hablar de lo que sucedió anoche ¿no crees?- el rubio fijo sus ojos en ella.

Ella no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a la cara, recordó el beso apasionado que habían compartido la noche anterior… y ella… ella no quería que él la soltara, deseó que las manos de el siguieran recorriendo su espalda y…esas… las caricias en el cuello. En realidad estuvo al punto de volverse loca.

-Amm… sí, bueno es lógico ¿verdad?- le contesto mientras sus manos las puso en su cara para evitar que William notara su vergüenza.

-Pequeña, no te debe de dar pena… es algo que sentimos ¿verdad? ¡no hay algo más maravilloso que eso! Tan sólo imagina Candy, siendo tú el amor de mi vida, la inalcanzable Candy White Andrew… Me ama como yo la amo a ella. ¡Es fantástico, Candy! Puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz ¿entiendes, mi amor? Solo hay algo que debo de preguntar, Candy… ¿Desde cuándo?¿Desde cuándo me amas?

-En realidad desde que te vi por primera vez en la colina de Pony, Albert… ¡siempre has sido tú! Pero me di cuenta de ello un poco después de que tu recuperaste tu memoria y te marchaste…. Me sentía tan sola sin ti.-

-Desde hoy te prometo ser solo de ti, Candy. Nuestros labios ya se han tocado y jamás querré sentir otros más que los tuyos, mi amor… soy tu esclavo.-

Ella sentía que unas lagrimas amenazaban salir de su rostro… lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto… su salvador, su amigo… su Albert.

-Besame…- Dijo la enfermera en tono casi inaudible.

El se acerco a ella tomando con firmeza su cintura y juntaron sus labios. No era un beso como el primero, era uno suave, delicado, casi con miedo que su preciosa pecosa se fuera a romper. No duró más de unos segundos los cuales para ellos fue como si se detuviera el mundo. Ambos se separaron y tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡William! ¡Candice! Ya fue suficiente tiempo para caminatas, cualquiera pensaría que están enamorados. Es hora de regresar a dentro- Grito la anciana a lo lejos mientras muy apenas podía ver a su sobrino y Candy.

-Bueno… será mejor que regresemos, no quiero que la tía me tenga que retar una vez más-

-Jajaja estoy de acuerdo, Candy. ¿Qué dices una carrera? Si yo gano, quiero un beso ¿Escuchaste?-

No dio tiempo a Candy ni de responder por que ya había salido corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la tía abuela.

-¡Oh no! ¡eso si que no! Eso hacer trampa.- protesto mientras corría a toda velocidad intentado alcanzarlo.

-¡Huy! ¿piensas ganarme con ese tipo de zapatos? Ni lo sueñes pequeña.-

-¡eres un tramposo William Albert Andrew! Jajajaja te alcanzare aunque sea lo último que haga-

La tía no entendía que pasaba con esos dos, pero una cosa era segura… jamás había visto a su sobrino con tanta energía y sobre todo tan… ¿feliz?

Gracias a Dios tuve un poco de tiempo el día de hoy para poder actualizar cuanto antes.

Aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios, no importa si sean buenos o críticas.

Un beso a todas mis lectoras


End file.
